Harry Potter and the Unforgiven Souls
by AndreaV
Summary: BOOK 7 SPOILERS  This is what happen after HP and the Deadly Hallows. Life goes on and has plenty of surprises prepared! Please post your feedback!
1. The Letter

_Author's note: please forgive any grammar or spelling mistake. I have done my best but English is not my native language._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One  
THE LETTER**

Summer days had been bright and sunny this year. There were no clouds on the sky and a small breeze entered The Burrow's kitchen through the open window. Harry Potter though that this should have been a perfect, happy morning. He should be enjoying his holiday, playing Quidditch with Ron and Ginny and benefiting from the nice weather and Mrs. Weasley's great food. But he couldn't. Harry, like many others, mourned.

They had buried Fred in the backyard under an oak tree. George remembered that they had climbed it many times when they were little. Once, one of the branches had broken and they had fallen from a very high point. He had broken his left leg but Fred had had only bruises. Mrs. Weasley had grounded them for a month.

Everybody was trying to get used to the idea that Fred was gone forever. Mr. Weasley was silent and tried to find solace in the huge amount of work that he and everybody else in the ministry had. Mrs. Weasley spent hours looking at family photos and burst into tears at the most unexpected moments. Charlie had gone back to Rumania, possibly to use work as a balm for his pain too.

Fleur had proved to be a great support to Bill. He looked calm, even happy although he wasn't totally his usual energetic self. Ron and Ginny, being closer in age, at least had each other to talk. Ron also had Hermione, who sent owls every day now that she was in London trying to recover the lost time with her parents. And Ginny had Harry who was staying at The Burrow for the summer.

Percy had taken Fred's dead very badly although he tried not to show it. But he barely spoke which itself was a strong indication of how affected he was. He had devoted himself to help his parents as much as he could. He had also gone back to work for the Ministry. There was a huge mess now that the Death Eaters and their sympathizers were gone and the new administration needed as much help as they could get.

But nobody was as affected as George. The lost of his twin had caused a deep wound in him. He ate very little and refused to work in the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes although after Voldemort death the orders had skyrocketed. The store at Diagon Alley hadn't re-opened yet so owl orders keep on arriving to The Burrow. Angelina Johnson had taken on herself the task of handling the business in honor of her long friendship with the Weasleys. She kept on saying to George that Fred would have wanted him to continue with their enterprise. But he just shrugged and did nothing.

Harry had woken up early this morning. He had been having a nightmare that involved Hedwig being used as a football by a group of dementors. When he realized he couldn't go back to sleep, he had got dressed silently so he didn't wake up Ron and went downstairs to the kitchen. He had sat by the window and observed the sky going from navy blue to pink to a brilliant sky blue.

"Harry, dear, are you okay?" asked Mrs. Weasley behind him. Harry jumped. He hadn't heard her arrive.

"Yes, I'm fine" he answered. "I just woke up early".

"I have problems sleeping too," she agreed with a sight. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure, thanks," said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley set to make tea, flipping her wand to light the fire, fill the kettle and put it on the stove. Harry just watched her work. It had always been easy for him to talk to her but since Fred's death he didn't know what to say. He couldn't just go and say, "_I'm sorry that your son was killed fighting for me_". Of course Ron, Hermione and Ginny had told him that he was being unfair with himself. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were the only ones to blame for Fred's and everybody else's deaths but Harry still felt it was his fault.

So he remained silent, reviewing in his head all the things he didn't find the courage to express. Funny that he had been able to face the most terrible wizard in history but couldn't make himself say a few words. He was going through an especially emotional sentence when he felt a beak pecking on his arm. For a second, he thought it was Hedwig but then he remembered she was dead. He looked down and saw a grey owl carrying a parchment envelope with Hogwarts' unmistakable seal on it. Mrs. Weasley was retrieving something similar from a large black owl.

He took the envelope and the bird left immediately. As he opened it, Harry remembered another Hogwarts missive that eight years ago had changed his life forever. He unfolded the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Ministry of Magic have decided to extend 7__th__ Year admittance to those young witches and wizards who due the recent months' tragic events could not complete their last school year. This extraordinary admittance process is also open to those who took the 7__th__ year program but feel that the regrettable alterations made to the syllabus last year will harm their desired career path. _

_Those who decide to accept this offer will take their N.E.W.T.s at the end of the school year. Last year's graduates who esteem that their magical education is complete will be able to take their N.E.W.T.s on August 15__th__ at Ministry of Magic premises. _

_Please fill in the attached form stating clearly your answer and return via Owl. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_**Minerva McGonagall  
**Headmistress_

Harry stared at the paper for a while and thinking he had misunderstood it, re-read it twice before realizing that indeed, he had been offered to come back to Hogwarts.

"Is there any problem, honey?" asked Mrs. Weasley with concern.

"Problem? No!" assured Harry and unable to articulate an answer gave his letter to Mrs. Weasley. She read it quickly and squeaked.

"This is wonderful!" she said in an excited voice and grabbing the letter that had been delivered by the other owl, disapparated. Harry presumed that it was addressed to Ron and she had gone to wake him up.

Indeed, barely a couple minutes later Mrs. Weasley re-apparated in the kitchen with a delighted expression. Harry hasn't seen her so happy for a long time. Almost immediately he felt hurried feet coming down the staircase and shortly afterwards Ron entered the kitchen running.

"Man, this is brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as soon as he saw Harry

"Good morning to you too" said Harry smiling.

"What? Oh! Good morning" replied Ron and sat next to Harry. "You are going back. Aren't you?"

"Well… I guess".

"What do you mean, 'you guess'? If you don't go back I am not going either!"

"Ronald Weasley!" shouted Mrs. Weasley

"Well, I'm not!" Ron affirmed stubbornly "I don't want to be there alone".

"There's hardly a chance you will be there alone" argued Harry. "I am sure Hermione won't pass the chance to graduate and Ginny will be a seventh-year now too".

"Harry is right" Mrs. Weasley agreed. "I have been so worried about your future. Both of your future" she added looking at Harry intently.

"Oh! Don't be, Mrs. Weasley, I'm going back" replied Harry, touched as always by her affection.

"Great!" exclaimed Ron jumping. "Maybe you will be an Auror after all".

Harry thought about Ron's words while his friend talked animatedly with his mother about their return to Hogwarts. He wasn't sure he wanted to be an Auror anymore. He felt he had dealt with enough dark magic for a lifetime. The truth was he didn't know what he was going to do with his life now that Voldemort was dead. Surviving and fighting him had occupied most of his thoughts and energy the last seven years and even when he had considered life A.V. (After Voldemort) it had always seemed as a very distant possibility. Well, the time to decide was now and Harry felt completely clueless. That extra year at Hogwarts couldn't have come in a better moment.

As the rest of the Weasley arrived to the kitchen for breakfast they were greeted with the news. Everybody thought it was wonderful, especially Ginny, which made Harry think that he had made the right decision. The conversation excited even George. They all agreed that having the chance to finish their education opened a wide range of opportunities to the young witches and wizards. George added that it also gave Gryffindor a last chance to kick Slytherin's ass at Quidditch.

"In times like these…" declared Percy solemnly, "is when the Wizarding community needs all its members, especially the younger ones to be prepared and armed with the best tools they can get. This is the only way to reconstruct and build a better world…"

Ron rolled his eyes and Ginny was about to say something when the noises of the chickens in the backyard distracted them. Harry looked through the open window and saw Hermione who must had just apparated walking towards the kitchen door, a letter in her right hand a huge grin on her face.

" It's Hermione" explained Harry and went to the door to let her in.

" Hello, Harry!" she greet him and entered the crowded kitchen. "Hello everybody! Hi Ron!" Hermione added with an especially sweet smile and kissed him briefly causing Ginny, Percy, Harry and George to whistle and Ron to become very red. He still wasn't used to have a girlfriend and kiss her in front of his parents.

" Hello, Hermione" mumbled Ron

" Did you receive it?" She asked anxiously

" Receive what?" Ron pretended he didn't understand and Harry laughed silently behind Hermione's back.

" The letter!" she screamed

" Which letter?" He continued, trying to keep a straight face. Hermione went pale in a second.

" But… I thought that everybody…" she stammered in shock

" Come one, Ron!" interrupted Ginny taking pity on Hermione. "Yes, he and Harry received letters too".

" RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione exclaimed hitting him with her own letter. But she couldn't say anything else because the chickens started clucking again and everybody turned to look for the source of the commotion.

" Angelina" informed Harry and stood up to open de door. Maybe he should consider a career as a doorman.

Angelina entered and greeted everybody with familiarity. She was surprised to see Hermione there so early but when Percy explained her that the admission had been extended she simply panicked.

"Oh my god! I didn't realize that Hogwarts letters had to start arriving by this time and people will be pouring into Diagon Alley to do their shopping!" Angelina almost screamed. It seemed she was going to hyperventilate. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione couldn't take their eyes off of her "The shop isn't open yet and everybody will want to shop at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They will want to make up for the terrible time they had last year. But there is no way I can do this alone! GEORGE! I NEED YOUR HELP! You have to get up and start doing something productive". She finished decidedly, her eyes gleaming with dare.

Everybody's head turned to George. He stared at Angelina for a few seconds and then he got up the chair and said: "OK. Let's go to work".

* * *

_Author's Note: For the chapters in Scholastic-style PDF files and cover art, please visit my website at Geocities . com / theunforgivensouls (delete spaces)_


	2. Brave, Brilliant and Kind

**Chapter Two  
BRAVE, BRILLIANT AND KIND**

Mr. Weasley parked in the first available spot he could find. London's streets seemed busier than usual. Fortunately, the small Volkswagen fit in spaces than other cars didn't. Muggles complained that even when it was easier to park than other cars it wasn't very useful for families with children. But the Weasley obviously didn't have that problem because from the compact vehicle emerged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

"Lovely, lovely car" said Mr. Weasley locking it carefully.

"Yeah! Much more roomy than it looks" said Harry grinning. The car was actually his but he had asked Mr. Weasley as a "_big, big favor_" to keep it in The Burrow while he was in Hogwarts. "_The house in Grimmauld Place doesn't have a garage, you see_" Harry had explained, "a_nd I wouldn't like to leave it parked on the street. And could you drive it often, please? I don't want the battery to go dead_".

Hermione had asked Harry what did he need a car for. After all, she argued, he had an excellent broom and now that he and Ron had passed their test, he could also apparate if he needed to. Shouldn't he learn how to drive and get a Muggle license first? But he had said that he had always dreamt of having a car and that now that he did he could practice his driving during the summer. She didn't look convinced but she hadn't pressed the matter probably guessing that the real reason to buy the car was Mr. Weasley's liking for everything Muggle.

Precisely because Harry didn't have a Muggle driving license, Mr. Weasley had driven them to London. They had got up early and dressed smart for what was going to be a very busy day. So now they walked hurriedly the few streets that separated them from the Ministry of Magic, talking excitedly about the program they had ahead.

"I really hope this doesn't take too long. We have so many things to buy and the ceremony it's at noon," said Mrs. Weasley.

"You don't have to stay until the end; I don't want you to be late…" suggested Harry

"No, dear! We're not leaving you alone. Besides, he was our friend too." she replied agitatedly trying to keep a fast pace. "It's Gustavus Woodword I'm afraid of. God knows that man can talk forever! I still can't believe somebody appointed him Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot".

"Don't be unfair, Molly" reasoned Mr. Weasley. "He's a very intelligent wizard and a good man…"

"So was Dumbledore" she replied, "but he wasn't in love with his own words".

"Why does it sound like you were talking about Percy?" commented Ron and everybody chuckled except Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't talk about your brother like that!" she retorted vehemently.

"Sorry, mom" apologized Ron without conviction.

"Okay" she said and after giving a look at a clock on a shop's window, instructed: "Hurry up, you lot! If we are late they won't let us in".

The Weasley, Harry and Hermione almost trotted to the shabby telephone box that served as the Ministry Visitors Entrance. Mr. Weasley gave their names and the reason for their visit and then they agreed to go down in two groups because six people squeezing in it would attract too much attention from passing-by Muggles.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took the first ride down. When they reached the Atrium they stepped out and stood next to the doors to wait for the rest of their party. There were fireplaces on both sides of the hall for those arriving or departing through the Floo Network. The wizards and witches using the fires closer to them were surprised to see Harry and his friends and many of them approached to greet them or thank them.

After seven years living in the magical world, Harry was used to the attention and so were Ron and Hermione. Although they had to admit that after defeating Voldemort, it had increased exponentially. When Harry and Ron had taken their apparition test the week before almost everybody had wanted a picture with them, including the Ministry instructor. The only ones who hadn't requested a souvenir were their former Slytherin classmates. Actually, they had not talked to them at all.

The telephone box finally arrived and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny came out.

"Why did you take so long?" protested Ron.

"There was this Muggle who insisted in using the telephone even when we told him it's broken" explained Ginny. "We had to pretend we were leaving so he could check for himself".

"I though he was never going to leave" complained her mother, walking to the security desk.

Eric Munch was no longer in the security desk. In his places there was a petit witch with peacock-blue hair the same color of her uniform robes. .

"Good morning, Arthur" she said cheerfully. "I see you have company today".

"Morning, Isadora" replied Mr. Weasley. "We're attending Dolohov's trial this morning"

The witch's face became serious instantly.

"I wish he could spend many lives in Azkaban," she said harshly. "Did you know he killed our Muggle neighbors, the Alis. They were the nicest people you can think of. Mrs. Ali and my mother used to exchange recipes. Their son Jalil and I went to kindergarten together. Fortunately he wasn't killed because he lives in Liverpool now…"

"That's terrible but…" interrupted Mrs. Weasley. "I don't want to be late. Can you weight our wands, please?"

"Of course" said Isadora adopting a business like expression. "Do you have the pass for the trial?" she asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, naturally" he said producing a parchment with an official Ministry seal.

Everybody wanted to attend the trials, especially the most important ones, so the Ministry had been forced to request advance registration. It had also put in place a policy giving priority to the victims' and the defendants' families. Mr. Weasley had registered his family, Harry and Hermione as soon as Dolohov's trial had been scheduled.

Isidora gasped when she saw Harry's name on the parchment. Just then she realized he was there, almost blocked from view by the much taller Ron. Arthur Weasley gave her a warning look and she sped the process of weighting the wands, giving them their receipts and handing them red badgers with the date and the courtroom number for the trial they were attending to.

The group ran to the elevators and a few seconds later they were riding down to level nine. Most of the people in their lift were going to other levels so it made several stops on the way. When the doors finally opened on Level Nine everybody rushed down the hallway and down the stairs leading to Level Ten where the courtrooms were located.

There were many people waiting outside the courtrooms, all of them wearing red badges similar to Harry's. He supposed than most of them were waiting for the ongoing trials to end so they could get in for the next one. Some looked sad, the relatives of the victims he imagined, and some looked worried, probably because someone in their family was facing the Wizengamot.

"Courtroom ten is at the end of the hallway, last right hand door," shouted Mr. Weasley leading the way. Harry remembered it. It was the same courtroom where he had been judged for casting a patronus in front of Dudley when the dementors had attacked them three years ago.

Fortunately the doors hadn't been closed yet. They hurried inside and climbed the stairs scanning the crowded torch-lit room for empty places, finding some at the very top of the stands reserved for the public. The view wasn't the best but there wasn't any other space available that could sit six people. So Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron took their seat and they were still trying to make themselves comfortable when a middle-age wizard located in the center chair of the judge's balcony, said: "The Wizengamot begins the trial. Date: July 28th. Interrogators: Gustavus Woodword, Mildred O'Ryan and Elise Thompson. Court Scribe: Alicia Spinnet."

Harry leaned forward trying to see better and realized that the person taking the trial's minutes was, indeed, his old Quidditch teammate and D.A. fellow, Alicia Spinnet. She sat at the same spot that Percy had during Harry's hearing. Behind her and the three interrogators sat around ten witches and wizards in official plum-colored robes. This was a sign of the importance of the trial. The Wizengamot was so busy judging Death Eaters and their supporters that the quorum usually didn't exceeded the minimum of five members required by the law.

A door in the corner of the room opened just as Harry had once seen it in Dumbledore's pensieve. But instead of dementors, two moss-green robed wizards entered the room dragging a chained man that Harry recognized immediately. They put him in the chained chair at the center of the courtroom and then they left.

"The accused, Antonin Dolohov is present," continued relating Gustavus Woodword. "He has recognized being part of the terrorist group called The Death Eaters. He is being judged under the following major charges: the murders of Petros Ilonopolus, Jeremy Hart, Melinda Watson, Colin Creevy, Peter Knight and 23 Muggles. He is also accounted for using the Cruciatus Curse to torture Orlana Resendes, Amrita Shah, Alexander Grant and the five members of the O'Connell family. Additionally," said Woodword, disgust obvious in his face, "he is charged with the following minor charges: the murder of the werewolf Remus Lupin…"

Woodword had no chance to say another word because Harry stood up and without thinking, shouted: "NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Everybody's faces turned around, attempting to find the source of the cry in the dim-lit room. Hermione pulled Harry's jacket trying to make him sit.

"Who interrupted the session?" asked Woodword angrily.

"I did!" shouted Harry pushing Hermione's hand away. The torches around him became brighter and a loud murmur traveled across the room when people recognized him.

"Mr. Potter", replied Woodword calmer. "This is a extremely serious trial…"

"I know, sir" interrupted Harry with firm, loud voice so everybody could hear him. "The man you are judging is a criminal and coward…"

"Then, why don't you let us continue", suggested Woodword impatiently.

"Because you have made a mistake!" exclaimed Harry. "I can't believe that you say that the murder of Remus Lupin is a minor crime!" Murmurs resumed all over the courtroom.

"Silence!" ordered the interrogator and the noise ceased. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but there's no mistake. Under the Wizarding law, killing a werewolf is a minor crime. And that only in the case that the werewolf in question has not transformed."

"But that's stupid!" protested Harry. "Remus Lupin died fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters!" People flinched when they heard Voldemort's name but many faces turned to Woodword waiting for his answer.

"I understand that" the interrogator said, sympathy in his voice. "And I understand Mr. Lupin was your friend…"

"Yes, he was" affirmed Harry. "I'm proud to say that he was my friend. He was also my teacher once and I think I wouldn't be alive today if he hadn't taught me what he did".

The voices arose louder this time. If Harry Potter wasn't alive probably many of them wouldn't be either. Maybe the ones being judged in this moment would be others. If they were judged at all.

Woodword ignored the noise this time and replied: " There's nothing I or anybody here can do, Mr. Potter. That's the law."

"Then change the law!" shouted Harry with anger, tears in his eyes. "Remus Lupin was a brave and brilliant man. He also was one of the kindest wizards I have ever known. He deserves justice!"

"I understand, Mr. Potter," said Woodword gently, almost as an apology. "But even if we changed the law it would not apply to this case. Only laws created before a crime is committed are applicable in any trial," he explained.

"But he has a baby…" added Harry, more weakly this time.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," offered the interrogator. "I really am. But the charges stay as they are. Can we continue… please?"

Harry didn't respond, just nodded and sit down, dumbstruck. The torches went back to the faint level they were before the interruption, the murmurs dying quickly. Gustavus Woodword resumed the reading of the charges against Dolohov but he couldn't hear him anymore. He felt as if Remus had been killed all over again.

Harry cried silently while Ginny held his hand tightly. After a while he turned his head and looked at her although the tears and the lack of light didn't let him see her features properly. She leaned towards him and kissed him sweetly. Then she dried his tears away with the sleeve of her blouse and turned her eyes back to judge's balcony. But her hand remained on Harry's.

* * *

_**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Catalina who loves Remus with passion.**_

* * *

_Author's Note: For the chapters in Scholastic-style PDF files and cover art, please visit my website at Geocities . com / theunforgivensouls (delete spaces)_


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Three  
DIAGON ALLEY**

The trial wasn't as long as Mrs. Weasley had feared. Harry had the impression that his little _intervention_ at the beginning had something to do with that. It was also probably related to the fact that there were many witnesses against Dolohov and none to defend him. At one point Gustavus Woodword had told him that there were at least fifty other people willing to testify against him but he could save the Wizengamot and the public time accepting all the charges. Dolohov, realizing he had no way out, had accepted. The interrogator had offered him to call a witness in his favor but the accused hadn't named anybody.

The verdict had been quick and unanimous: guilty of all charges. Dolohov had received one life sentence in Azkaban for every murder, except Lupin's. For that crime and for his other _minor charges_ he had been condemned to 20 years in the Wizarding prison.

For the first time in his life, Harry lamented that Dementors were gone. The Ministry had banned them from Great Britain, casting powerful spells and setting magical sensors along the border to detect them if they dare entering the territory. A newly formed force created for that sole purpose now guarded Azkaban and as bad as they could be nothing could compare with the despair that Dementors transmitted to their victims.

Harry remembered the misery and the cold that he had felt when dementors were around and he wished that for Dolohov. He wanted him to suffer at least a portion of the sadness that Mrs. Weasley and Colin Creevy's mother were feeling, part of the loneliness that Teddy was going to experience growing up without his parents or that George was undergoing because his brother had been killed by an explosion maybe produced by one Dolohov's curses. A thousand life sentences in Azakaban weren't enough to pay for all the pain and the loss that he and the rest of the Death Eater had caused.

Leaving the courtroom was probing to be a real challenge. Wizards and witches of all ages wanted to talk to Harry or shake his hand. They surrounded him, walking like a compact wall while he tried to reach the door. The crowd didn't let him see where Ginny and the rest of the group were. Most of the people thanked him for liberating them from Voldemort (although they still didn't dare to say his name) but several people approached him to congratulate him for his words about Lupin.

A very old witch in worn-out robes grabbed his arm and told him: "My son was bitten when he was nine years old. In that time there was nothing that could help him to make the transformation easier. We had to lock him in the cellar. But some times he escaped and we agonized thinking what he could do or that he could be killed. Finally, when he was fifteen he got loose one night and never came back. We found his body a couple days later. We reckoned that a werewolf hunter had killed him." Tears rolled down her cheeks while she related this.

"I'm really sorry," said Harry sympathetically and she smiled at him warmly. He couldn't add anything else because Mr. Weasley appeared behind him, held him by the shoulders and pushed him out of the room.

"Molly will meet us at The Leaky Cauldron", said Arthur Weasley. "We better use the Floo Network". And he practically dragged Harry up to the ninth level and into the first available lift.

As soon as they reached the Atrium, Mr. Weasley and Harry headed towards the departing fireplaces and, throwing a handful of Floo Powder each, jumped into the fire and shouted "the Leaky Cauldron". Harry had forgotten how uncomfortable this way of traveling was. He was spinning so fast that he thought it had been a very bad idea eating so much at breakfast. Rooms beyond other fires passed before his eyes too quickly to distinguish who or what was there. After what seemed eternity to Harry but probably were only seconds, he landed on his back on the ash-full hearth of the pub's fireplace.

"Let me help you", said an impeccably looking Mr. Weasley offering him his hand.

"Thanks" said Harry accepting the help and trying to shake off the cinder from his clothes. "I'm sticking to brooms from now on".

"You get used to Floo Powder after a while. You just need to learn how to balance while traveling".

"And landing without breaking any bones" completed Harry.

Mr. Weasley laughed at the comment and said, "I hope Molly and the rest don't take too long. She'd be devastated if we missed part of the ceremony".

"I'm sure they aren't starting without you", Harry assured him. "After all…" but he didn't get to finalize the sentence because in that moment Ginny landed graciously on the fireplace and stepped out. Shortly after, Hermione arrived followed by Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, what happened to you?" asked Hermione.

"Do not ask," answered Harry annoyed that nobody else had problem using the Floo Network.

"Well, don't worry," said Ginny and pointing her wand to Harry conjured "Scourfigy!" A few second later his clothes were spotless.

"That was brilliant!" he thanked her with a smile. "I was going to feel so embarrassed looking like Cinderella there".

"Who?" asked Ginny and Ron at the same time.

"Muggle children's tale" explained Hermione.

"Well, we better get going!" Declared Mrs. Weasley walking towards the Leaky Cauldron's back door and everybody followed her obediently. They crossed the small backyard and stopped in front of the brick wall that enclosed it. She tapped it three times with her wand and the archway to Diagon Alley opened.

It was Diagon Alley as Harry remembered it from the first time he had seen it. The cobbled street was full of life with the shops displaying their merchandise and people talking, laughing and carelessly shopping from one place to the other.

"Hey! Florean Fortescue's is open!" exclaimed Harry happily.

"But I thought he had disappeared" said Hermione confused.

"He did. We haven't been able to find him," explained Mr. Weasley. The words _or his body_ were left unsaid but everyone understood he implied that too. "Somebody else bought the place and decided to keep the name".

"Oh! That's awful," replied Harry disappointed.

"Come on. Let's go or George is going to start without us!" declared Mr. Weasley and offering his arm to his wife, headed down the street.

There were so many people gathered outside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that they had to make an effort to get to the front.

George was standing by the shop's door, talking to Percy, Bill and Fleur. He looked really hip in black trousers and jacket and matching dragon hide boots and belt. The windows looked spectacular displaying the products in colorful boxes and bottles with live butterflies flying around them like Christmas tree lights. There was a crimson cloth covering something on the right hand wall next to the door and a golden ribbon hanged across the entrance.

"Hello!" greeted them George. "I am glad that you could make it"

"We wouldn't miss it for anything, dear! I hope we aren't too late," said Mrs. Weasley kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, mom. You're just in time. Angelina is finishing the last details inside".

"Good"

"Harry!" said Bill noticing him and shaking his hand. "Just the person I needed to talk to. I was going to send you an owl if I didn't see you here".

"Hello, Bill. Is there any problem?"

"No, not at all! But you should stop by Gringotts. There's something for you there"

"Are you serious? I thought after our little dragon adventure they were going to ban us from the place for good".

"Of course not! I can't say they weren't mad. Three seventeen-year-olds breaking in one of the top security vaults didn't do much good to their image, but the goblins blamed it to the fact that the bank was under wizards' control in that moment".

"Good. Because I need to take some gold from my vault but I was afraid they would let me. I was actually going to ask you to come with me".

"Sure, no problem. But you have nothing to worry about. The bank is back in gobbling hands thanks to you so I'm sure they're willing to forget the dragon incident. Besides, you are a client and there's no way they can prevent you from taking what's yours. Bank policy, you see".

Angelina came out of the shop bending to pass under the ribbon. She looked spectacular in lavender summer robes and high heels. She whispered something to George and he nodded. Then he pointed his wand to his throat and cast "Sonorus!"

"Your attention please" he called and people fell silent. "Thanks. First of all, I would like to thank everybody for being here".

"This is a very special occasion," said George. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes re-opens after a year. In this year many things have happened, most of them sad. For me, the saddest of them all was the dead of my brother Fred, co-founder of this business".

"My brother Fred was not only an incredibly good looking guy," continued George and everybody laughed, even Mrs. Weasley who was already crying. "He was also a very talented wizard and a brave man. He was also my best friend. There're no words to describe how much I miss him but at least my family and I have the comfort to know that he died a hero. He fought for what he believed in because he always preferred to risk is life to live ashamed of himself if he did nothing".

"So, today that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes opens its doors again, I would like to dedicate the shop to the memory of my brother Fred". He finalized, his voice rougher than normal, and turned towards the right hand wall. Pulling the crimson cloth, uncovered a golden plate that showed an engraved portrait of Fred, smiling and winking. Beside him, the words:

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

**FRED WEASLEY **

HE MADE THE WORLD A HAPPIER PLACE

Everybody clapped warmly and Mrs. Weasley's crying increased to become uncontrollable sobs on Mr. Weasley's shoulder. He also had tears on his eyes but tried not to show it. Percy pretended that there was something in his eyes and "cleaned" them with his handkerchief. Bill hugged Fleur tight and Ginny leaned on Harry who put his arm around her instantly. Ron lowered his head and Hermione took his hand with both of hers and kiss it softly. He didn't say anything but tears rolled down his cheeks.

Angelina patted George on the back. He looked at her and mouthed, "Thanks". Then, regaining his composure announced. "I would like to ask the bravest witch I have ever known to honor us cutting the ribbon. Mom, please…"

Mrs. Weasley threw herself into George's arms and he kissed her on both cheeks, wiping her tears away with his hands. He asked her something the rest of the people couldn't hear and she nodded, smiling.

George turned to Angelina and gave her thumbs up. She flipped her wand and a big pair of open scissors appeared, floating in front of the golden ribbon. Mrs. Weasley grabbed them nervously and proceeded to cut the ribbon. Instantly, confetti and streamers exploded over the public and a giant banner magically unrolled at the top of the building displaying the words _NOW OPEN_ in luminous color-changing letters.

Everybody cheered and clapped and suddenly there was a huge mass of people pressing to go into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry held Ginny's hand firmly and entered into the shop.

* * *

_Author's Note: For the chapters in Scholastic-style PDF files and cover art, please visit my website at Geocities . com / theunforgivensouls (delete spaces)_


	4. More Than You Expected

**Chapter Four:  
MORE THAN YOU EXPECTED**

They didn't stayed long at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The shop was so packed that it was very hard to move inside and they had to shout to make themselves heard. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the first to leave. They waited outside and were soon joined by Bill and Fleur. Harry and Ginny followed not long afterwards. The last ones to exit were Ron and Hermione.

"They have some pretty cool stuff there," commented Ron.

"I saw some things that could actually be very useful to the Ministry of Magic," added Hermione. "If they had some imagination, of course".

"Don't be so hard, Hermione, Kingsley is working really hard to reorganize everything and I think he will even do some improvements," responded Mr. Weasley.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude"

"It's okay. I am the first one to admit the Ministry could use some imagination".

"Maybe you could suggest Kingsley to come to the shop and take a look," said Harry.

"I don't think so. It would look bad if I recommended my own sons' business"

"But they have very good merchandise. Just think the use that they could give to the Extendable Ears or the Spy Mirror!" argued Ginny.

"I'm thinking of the use I could give them," commented Mrs. Weasley and the four teenagers' faces contorted in horror, making the other four laugh.

"I think we should go to Gringotts", suggested Bill.

"Great idea!" replied Harry quickly.

The Wizarding bank was very busy and they had to wait in line to get to the counter. Some people offered Harry their places when they saw him but he refused politely. He didn't want to take advantage of his fame or give anybody a reason to say he was doing it. He also suspected that both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione would have disapproved it strongly.

When they finally reached the front, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked each other nervously. They approached a free goblin.

"Good morning" said Hermione.

The goblin looked at her intensely and said: "I think it's afternoon already"

"You're right. Good afternoon. I would like to change some Muggle money, please"

The goblin stared at Hermione and said nothing.

"Come on, Narmelck, we're in a hurry", intervened Bill standing behind Hermione.

"Bill, good afternoon" replied the goblin. "Are you with her?"

"Yes, we need to change some muggle money and withdraw some gold from Harry's vault. I also understand that there's something for him…"

"Who?" asked Narmelck.

"Me," answered Harry. "I'm Harry Potter".

"Oh. I see" And without saying anything else the goblin turned around and left.

"What?!" exclaimed Harry.

"He probably went to get a senior goblin", explained Bill. And just as he said, a minute later, Narmelck returned with a bearded goblin in a black velvet jacket with golden brims.

"Mr. Potter, nice to see you. My name is Gurlog. I am the senior goblin for legal affairs. Can you come with me please?"

Harry and the other exchanged nervous glances.

"There's nothing to worry" assured Bill. "I will go with you".

"Okay" said Harry and followed Bill, leaving Hermione and the rest with Narmelck.

They walked around the counter and stepped into a spacious office lavishly decorated. There were large painting hanging from the walls, each one depicting goblins in different banking or business activities. A massive crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling and dozen of coins of different metals and sizes were displayed behind the glass door of a wooden cabinet.

"Nice office" commented Bill.

"Thank you" said Gurlog. "Please sit down" and pointed two velvet upholstered chairs in front of his desk.

"Thanks" said Harry and occupied the seat farther from the goblin.

"I'm glad the circumstances of your visit are let's say… less dangerous than the last one" started Gurlog.

"Gurlog, you know…" started Bill but the goblin held up his long bonny hand.

"We understand that the circumstances were… special. There is no grudge against Mr. Potter"

Harry had the feeling that goblins didn't forget nor forgive so easily and he felt really grateful that Bill was with him in that moment. But if this wasn't about the break-in or the dragon, why did a senior goblin need to talk to him? However nervous, he asked: "What do you want to talk to me then?"

"It's about the vault"

"My vault? What happened? Has it been robbed?" Now _that_ would be ironic.

"No. Your old vault is okay. I want to talk to you about the vault left to you by Mr. Black. Or its contents, actually".

"What happens with them?"

"Well, you see, you haven't actually taken possession of your inheritance. As Mr. Black's heir it's necessary that you go and physically inspect his vault. After that you must sign a document acknowledging that everything is in order and that you take possession of gold and the other contents so we can move it to your own vault".

"Oh! I didn't know that. I didn't sign anything about my parents' vault. And Professor Dumbledore never told me I had to do all this. "

"Well, that was different," explained Gurlog. "Your parent's vault was yours by birth right. In this case Mr. Black had no natural heir so there are some additional requirements to transfer its property".

"And?" inquired Bill skeptically. "Why didn't you contact Harry by owl ages ago to let him know he needed to do this?"

"Well," Gurlog looked uncomfortable. "The Ministry forbade us to do it".

"What?"

"Minister Scrimgeour sent an official decree forbidding us to notify Mr. Potter –or anybody else– about the steps necessary to take possession of Mr. Black's legacy. And we are bound by magical law to obey the Ministry's official decrees".

"But I though you couldn't prevent the rightful owners' access to what's theirs" alleged Bill.

"They didn't," said Harry before Gurlog could answer. "Technically, Sirius money was mine, they didn't took it. But I couldn't use it until I took possession and they wanted to delay that moment as long as they could. They counted with me being too busy with Voldemort to come to the bank".

"Why would Scrimgeour do something like that?"

"I don't know. I don't reckon he wanted the money for himself or for the Ministry. But he probably…" Harry turned to Gurlog "How much is it? Professor Dumbledore never told me".

"Well, I can't give you an exact number now but roughly, it's about ten times what you parents left you", answered the senior goblin.

"WHAT?" Harry could not believe his ears. By all standards his parents had left him a fortune. Ten times that was beyond his wildest dreams. "No surprise that Scrimgeour wanted me far from it".

"But why" asked Bill.

"He feared I could give the money to the Order. Or part of it at least. He didn't want Professor Dumbledore and the Order casting a shadow over the Ministry".

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Bill and the added: "But you're probably right".

Harry noticed that Gurlog didn't comment anything but his eyes had an amused expression and his lips curled in a tiny smile. The goblin nodded almost imperceptibly and finally said: "I hope you understand, Mr. Potter. We had no choice. If Minister Kingsley hadn't voided the decree, we wouldn't be able to tell you anything about this until you made a direct question about it".

"I understand. Well, if this is necessary to do this, I guess we better do it right now," declared Harry. He certainly preferred to have Bill with him during the visit to the underground vaults. "I also need to stop by my vault to withdraw some gold".

"No, problem" replied Gurlog and getting on his feet walked to the door and held it open for Harry and Bill who stood up and left the office.

After stopping briefly to tell the Weasley and Hermione that they were going to the vaults and that it might take some time, Harry, Bill, Gurlog and another goblin that introduced himself as Madtock, left through one of the door at the back of the hall. They walked down a narrow passageway lit by torches and finally reached the trail racks. Madtock whistled and a cart stopped in front of them a couple minutes later. They all climbed inside and Harry hadn't finished saying the number of his vault when the goblin pushed the handle and off they went, riding at a sickening speed through the dimly illuminated tunnels.

Harry was more than happy when the cart stopped in front of his vault. He, Bill and Gurlog descended carefully and, after searching all his pockets, Harry found the small key that opened it, unlocked the door and entered.

Harry took a good amount of gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. He counted the money and, after some consideration, he took some more Galleons. Fortunately, his parents had left him enough to last for a long time.

"I'm ready," said Harry.

"Let's go then," answered Gurlog and walked back to the cart, followed by the two young wizards. The door closed behind them and as soon as everybody was sit, the cart started again.

As they went deeper and deeper underground the air became colder and their vehicle rode faster, passing by vault doors, crossing dark ravines and avoiding stalactites and stalagmites.

They finally reached Sirius's vault. An ornate bronze plate indicated that it was number 711. Harry remembered when he and Hagrid had visited vault 713 to remove a mysterious small package that he later learned was the philosopher's stone. He tried to have a look of vault 713 which had to be just a few meters ahead but it was too dark to make out anything.

Like they had done before, Harry, Bill and Gurlog got off, this time accompanied by Madtock. The latter stopped in front of the vault's door and stroked it gently. As Harry has seen it eight years before, the door disappeared. But unlike what happened in his first visit to Gringotts, this high- security vault wasn't empty. Actually, by comparison Harry's own vault looked empty. The Black Family vault, although quite large, looked crowded. There were large piles of money, most of it gold Galleons. There were also jewels, paintings and even some furniture that looked old and, Harry suspected, expensive.

"Well, I think you don't have to worry about your future", commented Bill, chuckling.

"Yeah… well, you can definitely say that," said Harry and began to laugh. It wasn't that he found the situation funny but that he didn't know how to react. The only time he had seen so much wealth was in the Lestrange vault and he had been too nervous and focused on his mission to care. And now he would have given back all that gold and even the one he had inherited from his parents to have Sirius with him, alive.

"Mr. Potter", interrupted Gurlog, concern in his face. He obviously thought that Harry had lost his mind. "We need you to inspect the content of the vault and sign the reception so we can move it to yours".

"I'm sorry. You have no idea how bizarre this is. I slept under a staircase for eleven years".

"I'm glad you get to have all this", said Bill. "You definitely deserve it".

"Thanks" replied Harry slightly embarrassed. In his opinion nobody deserved to inherit a fortune more than the Weasleys and he would have given them part of his if he had thought they would accept it.

"Can we proceed, please?" asked Gurlog, producing a long parchment and a quill.

"Sure".

It was a long task. Madtock counted the money in each pile and Gurlog recorded the number in the parchment. When that was finally done, they moved to the art works. Bill happened to be very helpful there. He corrected Gurlog three times regarding the artists who had painted three of the pieces. Working for Gringotts he had had the opportunity not only to break curses and enchantments but also learned about the objects upon which they had been cast, many of which were art works or valuable antiques.

The furniture was next. As Harry had suspected it had been made by very prestigious makers and it was worth a lot. The pieces not especially of Harry's taste –they looked too formal for him - and it suddenly occurred to him that the sofa, armchairs and side tables would take most of his much smaller vault. It was then than he got an idea.

"Bill, do you think your mother would like the furniture?" asked Harry.

"Well… I'm sure she would. But you aren't thinking of giving it to her. Are you?"

"Well, actually I am. I won't be able to put anything else in my vault if I store them there and it's a shame to have it underground where nobody can see it or use it".

"You could sell it. It's very valuable".

"Yeah but… I sold some thing from Grimmauld Place to buy the car and I can tell you, I will never get what it's really worth it. I would prefer to see it in your mother's hands. I mean… she has been feeding me and taking care of me since I was eleven..."

"I'm sure she would love it", affirmed Bill. "Thanks".

"Can you have it shipped to the Weasleys' house in Ottery St. Catchpole?" Harry asked to Gurlog.

"Naturally" said the goblin looking insulted and scribbled something in the parchment..

Finally, after listing the jewels and some gold silverware, there were only a couple of chests lefts. Harry hadn't seen them initially because they were against the wall, hidden by the painting and the furniture.

"Do you have the keys", asked Madtock.

"No, I don't. Before today, I didn't know that these chests existed"

"Well, we don't have them either", explained Gurlog.

"They are probably in Grimmauld Place", suggested Bill.

"I will ask Kreacher", said Harry.

"That's OK. We will list them as _chests with unknown content_ and we will seal them. When you find the keys we can come together and open them so their content can be officially added to your account".

"Excellent. Let's do that"

Gurlog wrote something else and then he bent over one of the chests and traced a complicated figure on the lock with one of his long fingers. A red seal with the Gringotts crest appeared, covering the keyhole. The goblin repeated this action on the other chest. This completed, he presented to Harry the parchment where he had been listing the gold and objects.

Harry read the list and saw that, indeed, everything was there.

"Sign it, please" asked Gurlog and after confirming it with Bill, Harry signed at the bottom. Immediately everything disappeared.

"Everything has been moved to your own vault", explained the goblin. "And the furniture has been sent to our warehouse for packing and shipping. It should be at the Weasleys' in three days top.

"Good, can we go now?"

"Of course, after you".

As soon as they left the vault the door reappeared. They mounted on the cart and it departed immediately, riding towards the surface at the same sickening speed it had had on its way down.

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

_1. Thanks to everybody who has added me to his/her favorites list. It means a lot!_

_2. For the chapters in Scholastic-style PDF files and cover art, please visit my website at Geocities . com / theunforgivensouls (delete spaces)_


	5. A Very Special Birthday

**Chapter Five  
A VERY SPECIAL BIRTHDAY**

Harry had preferred not doing anything special on his birthday. Ginny's birthday was a few days after his and they had decided to have a party for both of them although Harry wanted Ginny to be the center of the celebration because she turned seventeen and therefore came of age in the Wizarding world.

Mrs. Weasley had insisted in baking two cakes and she had thrown herself in the preparations for a big party. Harry had offered to help with the expenses, but she had refused. She said that the furniture that Harry had given to them –and that she adored with passion- was already too much. Besides, she had argued, Mr. Weasley had been finally promoted and his new position as Head of the Department of Law Enforcement meant a better salary and a much roomier office with enchanted windows that made the Ministry occupants feel as they were looking out even when they actually were many feet underground.

Mrs. Weasley had asked Ginny and Harry who they wanted to invite to the party. They had named some of their friends from Hogwarts but it seemed that there were more invitees if the huge amount of food Mrs. Weasley was cooking was any indication. Harry had summoned Kreacher ("Mudblood lovers. What a disgrace for the pure-bloods") and had ordered him to help Mrs. Weasley in silence. But even with the help of the house-elf, there was an –in Ron's words- indecent amount of work going on at The Burrow.

To Ron's annoyance, Ginny and Harry had been spared from helping but his mom had given him many tasks. Harry and Ginny had put this Ron-free time to good use sneaking to the nearby woods to snog without interruption. The summer hadn't been as full of quality time as a couple as they had expected. Ron still felt uncomfortable if they snogged in front of him and he also resented that Hermione couldn't visit him as often as he would have liked it. He understood that she wanted to spend time with her parents after their long separation, but he missed her more than he thought he would.

There was also the fact that Ginny had been studying a lot. The regular seventh years had received their letter from Hogwarts a few days after the _special cases_ like Harry, Ron and Hermione. In that letter, professor McGonagall explained that their NEWT's would comprehend the usual subjects without any concessions so if they wanted to pass they would need to catch up with the sixth year subjects during the summer. That meant studying a lot because they had to cover all the contents that had been banned by the Death Eater-controlled administration and, in cases like Ginny's who hadn't returned to Hogwarts after Easter, those they hadn't been there to study.

So Harry and Ginny had enjoyed a wonderful afternoon kissing and hugging and every now and then, talking. When the time for the party got closer they had gone to change, followed by Ron who had been finally released from his cleaning duties. Harry suspected Mrs. Weasley had engaged Ron's help on purpose to give him and Ginny some time for themselves.

Finally 7:00 PM arrived. All the Weasleys, including Fleur were already there when Harry, Ron and Ginny went downstairs. Two long tables had been set in the backyard displaying Mrs. Weasley's best china and silverware. Candles floated above them and a red banner with golden letters hanged from the tress with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Ginny & Harry".

"Mom, this is awesome!" said Ginny excitedly. Harry thought that _she_ looked awesome in a short white summer dress and silver sandals.

"Everything looks perfect. Mrs. Weasley" added Harry smiling. "Thanks you so much. I have no words to express how much I appreciate everything you have done for me".

"Oh dear!" said Mrs. Weasley hugging him. "You don't have to. You are part of the family, you always have…"

Harry didn't answer but hugged her tighter. He felt happier than he could remember. Maybe the only instant as good as this was when he had thought he was leaving the Dursleys to live with Sirius. But thinking of Sirius made him sad so Harry push that memory away for the moment and concentrated in all the love he was receiving and the bright possibilities open for him now that Voldermort was gone.

A "_pop!_" sound and a small cry took Harry out of his thoughts and made him turn to look for the source. He saw immediately that it was Hermione who was lying on the floor next to an overturned chair, a big bag and a long rectangular package. Ron was running to help her and the rest of the Weasley were laughing. It was evident that nobody had warned Hermione that there were going to be chairs and tables in the backyard and she had apparated in her usual spot. But a chair was already there and she had lost her balance and fallen.

"Are you OK?" asked Ron helping her up.

"Yes, I am fine" she said trying to shake the soil from her clothes.

"Honey, I am so sorry!" apologized Mrs. Weasley. "I forgot to tell you to apparate by the door".

"It's OK, Mrs. Weasley, don't worry," reassured her Hermione and cast _Scourfigy_ on herself.

"You look gorgeous," said Ron kissing her briefly.

"Thanks"

"What are you carrying here?" asked Rom picking up the bag and the package.

"Oh, that one is not mine" she said point the package. "It's Harry's"

"Why…"

But Harry was already there and he took the long rectangular package from Ron's arms.

"Thanks, Hermione. I hope you didn't fall because of this," said Harry.

"No. I apparated with one foot on the chair and the other on the air so I couldn't balance".

"I'm glad that you aren't hurt"

"Thanks"

"What's in there", asked George. "I think I have an idea but…"

"Don't!" warn him Harry. And walking towards Ginny he presented the package to her and said "Happy Birthday, Ginny".

She took the parcel and kissed him.

"Thanks"

"Oh, you're welcome. I hope that you like it".

"I'm sure she will," teased George.

"Shut up, George!"

Ginny too imagined what it was and couldn't control her excitement. So she ripped the paper carelessly, opened the long and narrow box beneath it and gasped with delight. It was a brand new Nimbus 2002. Everybody let out an exclamation.

"_C'est__magnifique_!" exclaimed Fleur.

"WOW!" said Ron.

"Harry! You shouldn't…" protested Mr. Weasley.

"Please don't get mad at me, Mr. Weasley. I had never given anything to Ginny before and it's her seventeenth birthday so I wanted to give her something special".

"But this is the newest model. I don't think Ginny should accept something so expensive," argued Mr. Weasley.

"Dad, please!" almost whined Ginny.

Harry couldn't tell Mr. Weasley that his first impulse had been buying Ginny a Firebolt like his. He hadn't done it just because he suspected the Weasleys could feel offended. Certainly, and he realized he sounded like Malfoy, a Firebol was worth more than the Weasleys' property. So Harry had compromised and chosen the newest Nimbus model instead.

"Mr. Weasley, please. It's not that I give Ginny things every day and I didn't do it just for her-- ".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… This is our last year at Hogwarts! We have one last chance to win the Quidditch Cup and flatten Slytherin!"

"Dad, Harry is right" intervened Ron. "Ginny needs a decent broom if we want to win the cup"

"Dad, pleeease!" begged Ginny.

Mr. Weasley looked at his wife. She nodded and he said. "OK. I guess she can keep it then but—". He couldn't finish because Ginny threw herself into his arms, kissing him repeatedly. Then se run and hugged her mom too. Finally, she grabbed Harry and gave him a long and passionate kiss.

"Thanks. I love your gift," she said smiling at him when they finally separated.

"I kind of guessed you did" he smiled back.

"Can I have a Nimbus for my birthday?" asked Ron. "I'm in the team too".

"Only if you give me a kiss like Ginny's" teased Harry

"Are you kidding me? For a Nimbus—

"RON!" shouted Hermione and everybody laughed.

"Ouch! Control your boyfriend, Granger!" protested Ginny laughing and pulling Harry closer to her.

"I'm sorry, Ron. You're my best mate but I still prefer kissing your sister".

"Does it mean I won't get a new broom?" complained Ron trying to look sad but after a few seconds he started to laugh too.

Ginny said that she _would die_ if she didn'ttry her new broom so she mounted it immediately. She couldn't help crying with delight when it soared smoothly and obeyed her commands with just the minimum touch. She was a natural flyer and finally having a first class broom made her shine with happiness.

Ron, on the other side, was too busy trying to placate Hermione for saying he would kiss someone else. She demanded him to prove his love to her so they were snogging in a dark corner of the backyard.

But Ginny's flight and Ron and Hermione kissing session were interrupted when their friends started to arrive. Dean and Seamus apparated together. They had been backpacking through Europe for the last two weeks so they were still wearing jeans and t-shirts and had their rucksacks with them.

Neville was the next one to arrive. He looked much better than the last time they had seen him the night of the battle. His cuts and bruises had healed and he seemed to have grown a couple of inches. But the main change in him was not physical. Like never before, Neville looked truly happy and confident.

Then Angelina apparated by the door (George had remembered to warn her about the tables) and Hagrid arrived through the Weasley's fireplace at the same instant. He carried two boxes, one for Harry and one for Ginny. They opened them cautiously but it turned out that there was nothing to worry about. Each one contained a pair of ashwinder skin work gloves. "Best ones, they're" said Hagrid. "Light like a feather but yeh feel nothin'. No stin' no fire. Very useful," said Hagrid winking. Harry didn't dare to ask why these ultra resistant gloves would be useful to them but he suspected that they were going to have an interesting year at Hogwarts.

Christie O'Ryan, a Hufflepuff who was a very good friend of Ginny's, side-apparated with her mother next. Mrs. O'Ryan just stayed for a few minutes and then disapparated just in time because two seconds later Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood apparated at the exactly same spot she had been standing causing general hilarity.

Lee Jordan and Katie Bell arrived by broom and Charlie Weasley apparated after what he told had been an "incredibly uneventful dragon ride to Ireland" where he had volunteer to deliver a Hungarian Horntail for the Ministry and then taken a port key connection to London. He gave Harry a Swedish Short-Snout hide belt and to Ginny, a beautiful scarlet purse made of Chinese Fireball hide.

The following guest took Harry completely by surprise. Andromeda Tonks came out of the kitchen fireplace pushing a Muggles stroller with one hand and carrying her purse and a large cage with a barn owl in the other. She looked fine although she had lost several pounds since the last time Harry had seen her in Remus and Nymphadora's funeral.

"Andromeda!" exclaimed Molly Weasley hurrying to hug her. "I'm so glad that you came"

"Thanks, Molly"

"How have you been, dear?"

"Well… I get better every day. It's difficult but I try not to think too much. This handsome guy here makes me keep going," she said leaving the cage on the floor and bending over the stroller to smile at an apple-green-haired Teddy who was wide-awake and smiling back.

"Oh, my God! He is so big and handsome!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley also bending and tending her finger to Teddy who grabbed it immediately.

"Isn't he?" asked Andromeda, pride evident in her voice. "He's such a smart little boy".

"Can I pick him up?"

"Of course! Go ahead".

Mrs. Weasley picked up Teddy and headed outside so everybody could see him. Mrs. Tonks saw Harry standing by the door and smiled at him. She picked up the cage and walked towards him. "Happy birthday, Harry" she said presenting him with the cage with the barn owl. "This is Cleo. She was Dora's owl. I thought she would have wanted you to have her".

"Thanks Mrs. Tonks… I…" he didn't know what to say. It was obviously a very personal gift. It had to be difficult for Mrs. Tonks to give away anything that had been her daughter's.

"Don't thank me, Harry. Dora and Remus cared very much for you. They made you Teddy's godfather. Didn't they?"

"Yeah! About that—"

"I'm sorry I didn't reply to your letters. First I was staying at Ted's sister in Readings trying to deal with everything and then I came back home and there were so many things I needed to do…"

"Don't worry. I understand. I just wanted you to know that if there is anything, anything at all I can do for Teddy, you just have to tell me".

"Thanks. It's good to know that if something happened to me, my Teddy wouldn't be alone".

"Never! I will try to be the best godfather ever. I know Sirius always lamented he couldn't be there for me more so I will try to be good for Teddy."

"I'm sure you will," she said and touched Harry's cheek lightly.

"Thanks again… for the owl… Cleo. Right?"

"Right. It's Cleopatra actually but Dora always called her Cleo".

"OK – Why don't we go outside? Mrs. Weasley made and obscene amount of food". He said and Mrs. Tonks laughed heartily at this comment. He beamed, happy to have made her feel better even if it was for a moment.

In the backyard everybody had gathered around Mrs. Weasley and Teddy. The girls played with his hands and feet and the boys made faces and noises that made him giggle.

"He is so cute!" exclaimed Fleur absolutely enthralled by Teddy's smile while he tried unsuccessfully to grab her silvery hair.

"I say he has the Marauders sparkle in his eyes" declared George "We can expect great things from this little fellow".

"That baby's hair is green. Did you notice?" said a voice behind them. There was only one person who could have said something like that in such a clueless tone.

"Hello Luna!" greeted her Ginny.

"Hello, Ginny. Happy birthday".

"Hi, Luna" said Harry and several other "_hi!_" were heard.

"Happy birthday to you too, Harry"

"We weren't sure if you had got the invitation" said Ginny. "Errol lose his track some times. And we didn't know where you have moved".

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? We are living at Mad Eye Moody's house now. My dad bought it last month" Only Luna could have forgotten to tell something like that without realizing it.

"Really?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes. The Ministry sold the house because he didn't have any direct family and didn't leave a will. My dad thought it would be good for us moving to start again. And Moody had all kind of interesting things!"

"I'm sure he did," commented Harry. Luna and her father's idea of interesting was only comparable to Hagrid's concept of pets.

"So… did you notice that that baby hair's is green?"

"This is Teddy," explained Hermione. "He is Tonks' son. He is a Metamorphmagus like his mom".

"I see. Hello, Teddy" said Luna shaking Teddy's little right hand. "I'm Luna. My mom died too. It can be very upsetting and lonely times but you learn to live with it".

Everybody looked at each other. Luna had the ability to say the truth in the most candid way in the most unexpected (and sometime least appropriate) moment.

"Did you hear we're attending seventh year with you?" asked Hermione trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen on the group.

"Really? That's wonderful!" said Luna without noticing the effect her words had caused. And immediately she added, "I brought gifts. They were Mad Eye Moody's and when I saw them I thought they were perfect for you two". She extracted two small packages from her purse and gave one to Ginny and one to Harry. The presents were wrapped in tissue paper tied with a purple string and instead of a ribbon Luna had adorned them with leaves and wild flowers.

"Thanks" said Harry.

"Thank you, Luna. This looks lovely," added Ginny. She and Harry untied the string and saw that both their gifts were identical. They had received what seemed to be broken compasses because although they were standing next to each other, Harry's compass pointed right while Ginny's pointed left.

"Ah… thanks," said Harry. He didn't want to be rude so he didn't mention that Luna's gift didn't work properly.

"Luna, I think one of these is broken," said Ginny. "Because they point in different directions and North can't be in two opposite directions".

"Oh. But they don't point North"

"No? Where do they point then?"

"Isn't it obvious? They point to wherever your true love is."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_1. For the chapters in Scholastic-style PDF files and cover art, please visit my website at Geocities . com / theunforgivensouls (delete spaces)_

_2. Thanks to Gag Hafrunt for her/his suggestion_


	6. Back Again

**Chapter Six  
BACK AGAIN**

_

* * *

__NOTE: I'm sorry for the delay. Blame my boss for giving more work I can do without magic._

* * *

September 1st arrived too soon in Harry's opinion. He had had a wonderful summer, especially after his birthday party. He had noticed that since the re-opening of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and the arrival of the letters offering him and Ron to go back to Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley had been less depressed and resembled more her former self. Harry knew that she was never going to be the same, nobody would after all they have lived and all the people they had lost, but she definitively looked happier.

By the morning of the day of their last trip to Hogwarts The Burrow had become an organized chaos. They had barely finished breakfast when Mrs. Weasley went into full _Operation Back to Hogwarts_ mode –as Ginny had named it- and started going up and down checking that they had packed everything they were going to need for their last year. Harry had left his school robes, his Quidditch robes and most of his textbooks at the Dursleys' before leaving the house forever the previous summer so he had had to buy everything new. He had put everything still wrapped in his trunk. Only the books had been re-read, although reluctantly, during the summer trying to remember something after over a year out of school.

But now everything was back in the trunk at the end of Harry's bed in Ron's bedroom. Cleo's cage laid empty on the truck because the owl had been sent to deliver a message. The cage containing Ron's owl Pigwidgeon rested on his owner's bed and the tiny bird hooted excitedly inside while he looked under the bed for the last time to see if there was something left behind.

"Boys, it's time to leave!" called Mrs. Wesley from downstairs.

"We're coming!" answered Harry. "Are you done, Ron?"

"I think so," answered Ron emerging from under the bed. "Are we apparating downstairs?"

"I'm not. I still don't feel confident enough to try to apparate with my trunk and Cleo's cage. What if I end up with handlers instead of ears and a cage around my head?"

That mental image apparently was enough for Ron who said: "You're right. We better do it the old way".

"At least we can use magic now" said Harry grabbing his owl cage with one hand. Then he flipped his wand with the other and said: "_Locomotor trunk_". Immediately his trunk rose from the floor and, conducted by Harry's wand, it floated downstairs.

Apparently Ron tried to do the same but something happened one his way down because Harry heard the distinctive sound of something heavy falling and Ron saying something his mother certainly wouldn't approve.

"Are you OK?" inquired Harry from the bottom of the stairs. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine," answered Ron from upstairs in a trembling voice. "Pig pecked at me and I lost my concentration. But I will be there in a sec. Don't worry"

"OK" said Harry, thinking that Ron didn't sound completely fine but he didn't insist because he didn't want to hurt his friend's pride. A couple of minutes later Ron appeared behind his floating trunk. He looked intensely concentrated and he didn't blink once until his trunk rested completely next to Harry's.

"Boys!" they heard Mrs. Weasley calling from outside. "Hurry up, we are waiting for you!"

"Coming!" shouted back Ron and holding his wand firmly, cast the incantation again and floated his trunk to Harry's car that was parked in front of the main door.

The ride to King Cross was very pleasant. Ginny, Harry and Ron couldn't stop talking about how exciting it was going to be playing Quidditch together again. They also speculated who was going to return and who wasn't. Ron said the he was sure the Slytherins were not going to have the guts to come back but Mr. Weasley commented that many families hadn't been accused of anything so there was no reason for them not to come back. Ginny declared it didn't matter because Gryffindor was going to flatten Slytherin at Quidditch anyway.

Mrs. Weasley didn't say much but Harry, who was in the seat behind the driver's saw her smiling a couple of times and drying a tear once. It had to be a bittersweet moment for her. Her last child was heading towards her last school year and Ron was going to graduate after all. He knew that Mrs. Weasley had worried about her youngest son's future when he had decided to drop out Hogwarts and go with Harry in the horcrux hunt. Still, she had been as supportive as it was possible to ask and Harry loved her even more for that.

They were still working on a training plan for the Qudditch team when Mr. Weasley announced that they had arrived. They looked out and saw that indeed they were in front of King Cross Station.

"Come on, let's take out your luggage so your father can go and park" directed Mrs. Wealsey and they hurried to do as instructed. Ron got carts to accommodate their trunks and the owl cages and they headed towards Platform 9 ¾ while Mr. Weasley drove away to park the car.

For the sixth time in the last eight years Harry pushed his cart through the barrier separating platforms nine and ten and just as the first time he did it, Harry awed at the sight of the Hogwart Express surrounded by the steam that emanated from its scarlet engine. Families chattered and said their goodbyes, cats run around people, owls called each other from their cages, friends reunited after the summer… everything was perfect.

"Ron! Harry!" they heard a very familiar voice calling them. Hermione advanced pushing an ostensibly loaded cart with Crookshanks sit on the top of her many trunks.

"Hermione!" greeted her Ron and run towards her. When she had spoken many people had turned to look and several of them stared at Harry or whispered excitedly.

"Hello" she said cheerfully and stepped forward to kiss him.

"What's all this?" he asked pointing her luggage.

"Well, I got a little bit carried away"

"A little?"

"Yeah, well now that we had the chance to take our N.E.W.T.'s I want to do well, so I decided to bring some back-up books"

"But… there's a huge library at Hogwarts. You have been there. Haven't you?"

"Very funny, Ronald" said Hermione rolling her eyes. "Do you know how many people will be borrowing the same books?"

"Heee… just you?"

"You will see, there will be a waiting list for these books! Remember that there will be at least fifty per cent more students in seventh year. I don't want to have another reason to worry. The exams will be enough".

"You know you will do well. You always do".

"Well, I hope so," said Hermione looking pleased.

"You will have to help us, though"

"Of course I will. You need to concentrate on Quidditch. I so want to see the Slytherins' faces when Gryffindor wins the Cup again".

After many tight hugs from Mr. Weasley and teary kisses from Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione finally got into the train. The headed immediately towards to the back of the train but before they reached the last car they were called from one of the compartments. Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Padma were congregated there in an extremely good mood.

"We are storing our luggage in the next compartment," indicated Seamus. Harry, Ron y Hermione advanced to the next door and saw that effectively there was a small hill of baggage inside the compartment. So they added their own and then joined their friends who had butterbeer and beetle cracks on a trunk turned table for the occasion.

"What are we celebrating?" asked Ron.

"That we are going back to Hogwarts, of course!" replied Padma. "We honestly thought we were never going to graduate. Our grandmother couldn't stop crying when she heard we had the chance to come back. We were going to be the first in our family that wouldn't finish school"

"I know! My mom was thrilled too. She didn't want me to be a school drop-out"

"But now we're all back" said Neville happily. "Although with McGonagall in charge doesn't mean that we will be able to graduate".

"I know! Our N.E.W.T.s will comprehend the usual subjects. You'd think that after all that happened they would have some… compassion. I can't remember a word of what we learned in sixth year. They should have reduced the list of contents or something," said Seamus.

"But that would be unfair with the rest of the people who have taken N.E.W.T.s before" argued Hermione"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I mean…"

"OK. There's no point in fighting about something we can't change," interrupted Parvati. "So why don't we make a toast for our last year at Hogwarts?"

"And for Harry!" added Neville.

"No. For all of us. You fight as much as I did, " said Harry.

"And for the ones that fell fighting" proposed Ron rather sadly thinking of Fred.

"You're right, Ron. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" repeated everybody and drank to their victory and the memory of their friends.

The afternoon passed quite enjoyably. After a while, Ginny excused herself and went looking for her classmates. The rest of the group kept talking and making plans for their last year at Hogwarts.

It wasn't Ron but Hermione who eventually asked about Lavender. Parvati told them that she was recovering at St. Mungo's and that her injuries were going to require several more months to heal. She also told them that she had seen Oliver Wood working at St. Mungo's. Apparently after the final battle he had been helping his aunt who was a healer there. He had been giving just basic care, like tending water to those who couldn't get out of bed and things like that. But now he was thinking about making a career as a healer.

"I didn't know Oliver had done so well in his N.E.W.T.s," said Hermione. "You need top marks in Potions, Transfiguration and Herbology and at least an E in all the others to pursue a career as a healer"

"He didn't" it was Neville who answered. Everybody looked at him. "I spoke with him when I went to visit… some friends. He had to apply for a special authorization to re-take his N.E.W.T.s. He got an O in Transfiguration but only an E in Potions and Herbology the first time. So now he's studying like crazy".

"I see. Well, good for him. It's interesting how you can find you call…"

"No way!" exclaimed Harry and jumped to his feet. He was sitting facing the compartment's door and he was sure he had just seen someone he knew passing by.

"What happens?" asked Dean.

"I'll be right back" said Harry and exited. He walked down the hallway towards the front of the train, peering into each compartment without success. When he was ready to admit it had been only his imagination, the door of one of the lavatories opened and Harry realized he had been right. Draco Malfoy was coming back to Hogwarts.

* * *

_Author's Note: For the chapters in Scholastic-style PDF files and cover art, please visit my website at Geocities . com / theunforgivensouls (delete spaces)_


	7. The Welcome Back Feast

**Chapter Seven  
THE WELCOME BACK FEAST**

_

* * *

__Note: Please forgive me for taking so long to update. One of the downsides of working with Muggles_

* * *

"Malfoy!", called Harry crossing the distance that separated him from the other boy with long strides. 

"Potter" said Draco coolly. "I didn't think you were coming back. I thought a hero like you didn't need to finish school. I'm sure you won't have problems finding a job. Even more when I heard your godfather left you a good pile of gold. I'm sure the Weasley are praying you'll marry their daughter."

Harry didn't respond to the obvious provocation. He was too busy observing Malfoy's face. He looked very tired, with large dark circles under his eyes and hollow cheeks that showed that he had lost several pounds since the last time he had seen him.

"I didn't think _you_ had the guts to come back," said Harry finally.

"Why wouldn't I? It's not that I really need to graduate, but mother insisted," replied Draco nonchantly and Harry snorted.

"You tried to kill Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry.

"I was cleared of all charges"

"It doesn't mean that you aren't guilty"

"I won't discuss it with you, Potter"

"I wouldn't expect you to. But remember, Malfoy, I'll be watching you"

"Should I take that as a threat, Potter?"

"A threat? No, just a warning" said Harry and walked past Draco towards his compartment at the back of the train.

When he entered the compartment everybody stopped talking and looked at him.

"What?" asked Harry when he noticed that everybody's eyes were on him.

"What happened?" asked Ron. "You left like you had seen the devil".

"Almost" said Harry and everybody gasped. "No! It's not Voldemort" said rapidly, realizing that his friends were thinking that somehow the evil lord had managed to come back. "I saw Malfoy"

"You're kidding me!" yelled Ron and all the others assented loudly.

"No, I'm not"

"I can't believe it. How does he dare?" said Neville furious.

"I will send him back to home," declared Seamus grabbing his wand and standing up.

"No!" said Harry blocking the door.

"But, Harry!" protested Seamus. "He tried to kill Professor Dumbledore! He joined You-Know-Who! You should be the first one to want him out of Hogwarts"

"I do… and I don't"

"Are you nuts?" said Ron

"No. I wished he hadn't come back but I will not descend to his level. I won't bully him out this train or out of Hogwarts. And I ask you not to do it either. It would only get you in trouble and I'm sure Malfoy would enjoy that".

"OK" agreed Seamus reluctantly, pocketing his wand. "But I swear that if he tries to mess with me…"

"Don't worry, Seamus. If he tries to mess with you he will have to deal with all of us," added Neville resolutely and everybody assented, Harry included.

"I would be surprised if before the year ends Draco Malfoy doesn't learn that everything we do has consequences. We set positive and negative forces in motion that ultimately come back to us. I wonder if he is ready to accept his. The good ones and the bad ones," said Luna matter-of-factly. Everybody stared at her with admiration and Harry felt almost sorry for Draco Malfoy… almost.

* * *

The familiar and unmistakably figure of Hagrid welcomed them when they finally arrived at Hogwarts. He waved at them happily before leading the first years to the boat deck for their sail across the lake.

Harry and his friend headed towards the carriages that every year took them to the castle. The thestrals were there as always but apparently now Luna and Harry weren't the only ones who could see them. Many other students looked at the reptilian-like winged horses with surprise and fear and didn't dare to climb into the carriages.

"Don't fear them" said Luna. "They are called thestrals. They have been pulling the carriages for many years but most of you couldn't see them before"

"Why?" asked a Gryffindor girl skeptically.

"They can only be seen by someone who has seen death," explained Harry and climbed into one carriage followed by Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville. Although somewhat scared themselves, Seamus, Dean, Padma and Parvati followed their example and got into the next carriage. Slowly, others did the same.

The ride to the castle passed silently. Harry looked through the carriage's window realizing that it was the last time he was traveling that road. Although the night had fallen, the moon illuminated the wild landscape and Harry tried to take in most of it. But soon they were crossing Hogwarts' gates framed by the stone pillars topped with winged boars and just a few moments later they were descending from the carriage and climbing the castle's stone steps towards the oak doors.

The entrance hall was lit with hundred of torches but nobody stopped to look. The students hurried across the double doors to the right into the Great Hall that looked magnificent with the enchanted ceiling mirroring the starry sky outside. Candles floated over the tables and five banners hung from the wall behind the teachers' table showing the Hogwarts's crest at the center and the four houses', two at each side.

Harry sat at Gryffindor's table with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. He noticed that students from all the tables looked at him with curiosity and some of them even stood on the benches to have a better look. However, after years of being observed and alternately judged as a hero or a villain, he was used to the attention and didn't care. He looked around, remembering that there had been a time when he had thought he was never going to see Hogwarts again. He also remembered the last time he had been in the Great Hall when he had defeated Voldemort and lost many of his friends. It was then when he noticed the words.

"What's written on the walls?" Harry asked to his friends.

"Written?" said Ron

"You're right! There are words carved on the walls," pointed Ginny observing more carefully.

Hermione stood up and went to the wall to read the carving. "They are names," she said. "This one here says Amelia Bones and Colin Creevy is in the next column…"

"Oh! It's the names of the fallen," said Harry understanding. Immediately Ron jumped out of his seat and walked along the wall reading the names. Ginny followed him.

Although they had been talking quietly, some of the Gryffindors sitting next to them had heard them and they started scanning the walls too. Soon, most of the students from all the tables where looking for their friends and family. Harry, however, remained seated.

"Your parents' names are there," said Hermione returning to her place. "So are Sirius' and Remus and Nimphadora's"

"I thought they would," commented he.

"Don't you want to go and see?"

"Later," replied Harry. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Professor McGonagall's magnified voice interrupted her.

"Your attention please!" ordered professor McGonagall. "Everybody return to their seats".

A few people did as they were told but most of them stayed next to the wall.

"EVERYBODY TO THEIR SEATS, PLEASE" repeated the headmistress with a tone that didn't admit protest. Halfheartedly the students obeyed.

"Fred is there," said Ron gloomily as he took seat. Ginny returned a second later but she didn't have the chance to comment anything because Professor McGonagall spoke again:

"We are going to start with the sorting ceremony," she announced and at the same moment the doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor Sprout entered followed by a line of nervous looking first years. Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool and the Sorting Hat in front of the teachers' table and the first years. A few second later the hat started to sing:

_Welcome be another year_

_To the ones who return _

_And the ones who arrive._

_Hardship and lost we have endured_

_Sadness and sorrow are in our hearts_

_But the time has come to start again_

_Not to forget but to let go _

_Those who parted will remain_

_In our memories and our love._

_I will seek inside your heads _

_And sort you out _

_Gryffindor! Hufflepuff!_

_Ravenclaw! Slytherin!_

_But doesn't matter in which house_

_The call is one, the same for all_

_Remember that in Hogwarts' crest_

_All houses are joined _

_None left behind._

_Working together_

_Will make us stronger_

_In times of need_

_Different talents, different gifts_

_But one spirit of tolerance and peace._

The great hall erupted in cheers, although the Slytherin table wasn't as enthusiastic as the other three. Professor Sprout had to request silence twice before she could announce that the sorting was going to start. "Adams, Sue" was the first to be called and a few seconds later she was pronounced a Hufflepuff, receiving a round applause from her house's table but also from the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

The next student was a boy called "Afforthy, Albert" who was sorted into Slytherin. He could not have been received in a more different way. His table clapped warmly but not nearly as noisily as the Hufflepuffs had. Also, although some polite clapping was heard, the other three houses remained largely silent. This continued throughout the entire sorting and at one point a girl broke in tears when she was pronounced a Slytherin. She even asked Professor Sprout to be re-sorted but she was told that it was impossible and had to join her house at their table.

Finally, after declaring "Woodward, Melissa" a Gryffindor, Professor Sprout took the Sorting Hat and the stool out of the room and Professor McGonagall stood up. Only then Harry paid attention to who was sitting at the teachers' table. Proffesor Slughorn was on the headmistress' right and Proffesor Sprout's empty seat was on her left. Tiny Professor Flitwick was there next to Professor Sinistra and Madame Hooch. Hagrid arrived in that moment and took his seat at the right end of the table. But Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he realized who completed the right side of table. He had the intention to ask Hermione for confirmation but Proffesor McGonagall's words caught his attention.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" she said. "I feel enormously proud to welcome each one of you in this school. It had been difficult months… years for all of us but I trust that we will work together and do our best to continue Hogwarts' tradition. I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore would have wanted us to follow the path that he and the headmasters and headmistresses before him work so hard to trace". A deafening applause erupted when she mentioned Dumbledore and it lasted for several minutes.

"We feel," she said when she was able to continue, "that in this moment more than ever is necessary to educate with excellence to our young witches and wizards so they can help in the reconstruction of our society. As you probably know, we have invited to those who couldn't graduate last year to return and finish their education if they wished. I'm pleased to say that most of them accepted". Another strident applause followed these words.

"We're also… WE'RE ALSO" Proffesor McGonagall spoke louder "welcoming two new members to our staff. After last year disastrous circumstances, we're glad to have again proper Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor William Weasley"

Harry had been suspecting that since he had spotted Bill at the table after the sorting. But apparently Ron hadn't seen his brother and jumped from his seat although nobody noticed it because the whole Gryffindor table got on their feet and gave Bill, who stood and waved cheerfully, a long and earsplitting ovation.

Professor McGonagall had to shout several times demanding silence before she could make herself heard again.

"Last year we lost Professor Burbage" the headmistress said gravely. "Her name, along with the names of all those who were victims or fell fighting against evil… her name has been engraved in the walls of this hall so we never forget them although I'm sure they will always live in our hearts. But future generation will read their names and know that they sacrificed their lives so many more could live". The school listened in uttermost silence now, all eyes fixed on Professor McGonagall although when she mentioned the names many gazed the walls but their attention rapidly returned to the headmistress.

"Professor Burbage taught Muggle Studies, a subject frequently underestimated by the Wizarding community," added Professor McGonagall. "I hope that after all we have gone through we will never forget that ignorance it's always the biggest danger. And that's why we are committed to give Muggle Studies the importance that it deserves. We have created a new study plan for the subject. And tonight I'm pleased to announce that after giving a perfect Competency Exam and beating all the candidates, one of our recent graduates returns to Hogwarts to teach Muggle Studies. Please welcome, Professor Cho Chang".

This time it was the Ravenclaw table that erupted and Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and even some Slytherins who remembered Cho from her days as a Quidditch player happily joined them. Harry was dumbstruck. He had seen it coming since the moment he had heard the announcement about Bill. If he was there as a teacher the only reason for Cho to be at the teachers' table was that she had got a position too. But it was too bizarre to believe it.

Ron started to laugh and was about to tease Harry about him having to call Cho "Proffesor Chang" when he noticed Ginny's face. If stares could kill Cho would be already dead. He had never seen his sister so furious.

"This is so…" started Harry but he also noticed Ginny. He turned to Ron for support but his friend merely shrugged.

"Sorry, mate" Ron said with sympathy. "I think this is going to be a long year".

* * *

_Author's Note: For the chapters in Scholastic-style PDF files and cover art, please visit my website at Geocities . com / theunforgivensouls (delete spaces)_

* * *


End file.
